


Injection

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [30]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Bottom Michael, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Michael Is Sick, Mild Kink, Muke - Freeform, Rimming, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Spanking, Sweat, Top Luke, Top Michael, Tour Bus Sex, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two days, Michael had been sick, grumpy and moody and to make him feel better, Luke had been googling ways because everything Calum and Ashton had tried had failed. He was quite happy that his plan was more effective and he was totally not expecting a reward in the end.</p><p>Or the one where Luke tried to sweat Michael's fever out when everything else failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injection

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Stacey for the request.

Ashton shook his head when he entered the kitchenette and saw Michael already sitting at the table, wrapped in a blanket. Michael had been sick for two days and he had made sure everyone knew that, so that they did not disturb him; although, Ashton knew he was only being dramatic and wanted to act like a baby, who needed attention despite saying he wanted to be left alone. That was why Ashton had gone straight for the fridge and had ignored Michael, who let out a frustrated groan when Ashton dropped himself on the seat in front of him. They had two days off and Michael was alright but when they resumed the tour two days ago, he said he was coming down with something.

“Are you feeling better?” Ashton asked when he saw Michael remove the thermometer from his mouth and drop it in a glass of water.

Michael scrunched his nose but did not bother answering Ashton’s question. Instead, he took the thermometer and put it back into his mouth. A few seconds later, he removed it, looked at the temperature and then dipped it into the cold water as he watched the temperature drop before taking it into his mouth again.

“Michael,” Ashton said, with a sigh. “Are you feeling ok?”

“Do I look like I’m feeling ok?” Michael snapped.

“You know that dipping the thermometer into the water won’t make your fever go down, right? I don’t understand why you don’t want to see a doctor. He would have given you some medication or an injection in your butt and you’d have been feeling so much better.”

“I don’t want an injection.”

“Then, maybe you should get some rest, sleep or something.”

“Ashton, please. I’m sick of being sick and I don’t need you to lecture me.”

“I’m not lecturing you,” Ashton laughed. “I’m just trying to help; if only you’ll listen to me.”

“Oh God, shut up,” Michael groaned.

“Fine, I’ll leave you alone but if you aren’t fine by tomorrow, I’m taking you to the doctor and that is final,” Ashton said firmly.

“Whatever.”

Ashton shook his head and walked to the bunk area, instantly opening the curtain to Calum’s bunk. “Calum?” he called as he pushed the headphones off the brunette’s ear.

“Dude,” Calum made a face when he opened his eyes. “Why’d you do that for? Haven’t you ever of privacy? What if I was jerking off behind my curtain?” he finished and heard Luke laugh in his own bunk. “Shut up, Luke!”

“You wouldn’t because we aren’t allowed to have sex on the bus, remember?”

“Says the one who made that rule and broke it himself,” Calum scoffed.

Ashton rolled his eyes at that. “Besides, it’s not like I’ve never seen you naked, there’s nothing new that I would have seen.”

“Whatever.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that to me?”

“Because you’re annoying.”

“I’m not annoying.”

“He’s right though. You are a little annoying, Ashton,” Luke said from behind his curtain.

“Zip it, Luke. I’m not talking to you.”

“Whatever,” the younger boy laughed.

Ignoring Luke, Ashton again turned attention back to Calum. “Michael is acting really weird. He’s taking that little fever thing a bit too seriously. You have to talk to him.”

“Why me?”

“Because he always listens to you.”

“Do I have to go now?”

“Yes please do so before I catch him doing another ridiculous thing. He’s really getting on my nerves.”

Calum sighed as he got out of his bed. “Alright. Where is he?”

“In the kitchen.”

“Hey Buddy,” Calum grinned as he took a seat beside Michael and flung an arm around his shoulder. “What’s up?”

“The temperature, what else?”

Calum ignored Michael’s sarcasm and pressed his palm against the older boy’s forehead. “The fever is still a bit high.”

“Don’t remind me,” Michael groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time since that morning. “And the bus is not helping.”

“It’s just a little temperature, you’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“A little? I feel so warm and cold and tired and all I want to do is hide under my blanket and sleep.”

“You really shouldn’t cocoon yourself in that blanket like this. And how many clothes are you even wearing?” Calum raised an eyebrow as he pushed the blanket aside.

“Not many… just a t-shirt, a sweater and a hoodie.”

“Plus the blanket. Are you fucking crazy? Don’t you know you have to wear light clothes when you have fever?”

“Who told you so?”

“Everybody knows so. Come on, go to change.”

“What? Noooo… I’m freezing.”

“But you have to because if you are not, I’m gonna have to make you.”

Michael tried to laugh but it came out as a snort; some other day, he would have made a cocky remark if Calum had told him that but at that moment, he was in no condition to do so. “Go away, Calum.”

“Nope, I’m not moving. Not until you have these things off.”

“I thought Ashton was annoying but it turned out you’re even more annoying than he is.”

“I’m not annoying, I’m just stubborn,” Calum laughed. “Get up.”

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

Michael sighed as he lay down on the couch, at the back of the bus. With lots of difficulties, he had managed to get Calum and Ashton off his back because they had been nagging him all day about what to do and what not to. Finally, it was just him and all he wanted was some time alone so that he could sleep that fever off. Pulling the blanket higher up over his shoulders, Michael closed his eyes and let out another sigh; at last, he was getting what he wanted, some peace, or so he had thought, until he heard the door open. He pretended to be fast asleep, hoping the intruder would go away but it did not seem so because he heard the door close again and the couch dip by his foot.

“Hey Michael, are you awake?” Luke whispered. In response, Michael snored lightly and Luke let out a chuckle. “I know you’re awake.”

Michael kicked Luke in his thigh, hoping Luke would get the hint and leave him alone but the younger boy grabbed the foot and placed it in his lap, to gently rub at his ankle. He wanted to kick Luke again but the way Luke was pressing his foot felt good and he did not want him to stop. A happy whimper left his mouth and Luke smiled as he kept going. Slowly, Luke trailed his hand higher to Michael’s knee while tracing random patterns across his skin.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping you out,” the younger boy replied.

“This doesn’t look like helping. You only want to have sex with me.”

“Well, I’ve done some research and I found out that one way to cure fever is to have sex.”

“Keep your theories to yourself, Luke.”

“I’m not saying that, Google does. Do you want to get rid of that fever or not?”

“Yeeessss,” Michael whined.

“Then trust me. First, we’re gonna make you sweat and then I’m gonna give you an injection in that beautiful butt of yours.”

“I don’t want an injection and you can’t give me an injection. You aren’t qualified for that.”

“All you have to do is, relax.”

Luke shifted, knelt on the floor, beside Michael, and, pushing a strand of hair that was stuck to his forehead away, he kissed him. With a hand, he reached for the blanket and pulled it off Michael’s body, instantly causing the older boy to shiver. He gently cupped Michael’s cheeks as he kept pressing open-mouth kisses to his lips while Michael buried one of his hands into Luke’s hair. The younger boy pulled back a little and looked at Michael’s face as he stroked his cheek with his thumb before pressing their lips together again. He trailed his hand down and pulled on the zipper, opening the black hoodie and pushing it aside. Again shifting, Luke got to his feet and pulled Michael to a sitting position before getting rid of the hoodie. Next, the sweater landed on the floor and the moment Luke had pulled the slightly damp tee off, he again pushed Michael onto his back. He then went on to remove the grey sweatpants, sweatpants that Luke recognised belong to Calum, and also pulled down his undies. Once Michael was naked, Luke quickly undressed himself and settled on the couch, between the older boy’s thighs.

Michael bit his lip and let out another whimper when Luke placed his hands on his knees and then moved them upward, along his thighs, to his hip bones. He closed his eyes and hissed when Luke wrapped his fingers around his soft penis, tugging on it a couple of times before letting go of it. Michael had never thought that he would be horny while in that situation but when Luke had pulled his hand away, that had left him wanting more. He thrust against Luke’s hand, which was still close to his dick, causing Luke to let out a laugh; however, Luke complied and again took Michael into his hand. Luke tugged on it while he took his own penis into his other hand and mimicked the action on himself. His hands were going faster and as they were both growing against Luke’s palms, occasional moans would leave their mouths. The younger boy swiped his thumb across the head of his semi-erection, making Michael hiss as he teased the head with his cold finger. Around his own cock, his hand was only moving up and down but around Michael’s, every time it went down, Luke would squeeze the base and his balls before moving it back up to tease the head.

He aligned their penises and wrapped his hands around them, moving them both around the lengths at the same time. He entwined his fingers and brought their dicks closer, adding more pressure as he tightened his grip. The feeling was intense as the heads of their erections rubbed against one another and Luke made sure to keep the pace as steady as he could, even though he wanted to go faster. As predicted, the temperature at the back of the bus was higher than it was before but when Luke looked at Michael, the older boy was not as sweaty as he had anticipated. So, he let go of his own dick and went on to play with Michael’s nipple. Michael cursed and resisted the urge to thrust into Luke’s fist because he wanted things to last longer but in the end, he ended up doing it. Needing to feel more of Luke, he locked his legs behind Luke and tried to pull him closer, managing to do so and causing Luke to tumble forward. Luke supported himself on his elbows and smiled as he took Michael’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it. He let go and crashed their lips together while Michael wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist and pulled him against him.

The moment their chests were pressed together, Luke thrust his hips against Michael’s while he rubbed their chests against one another. He ran his tongue across Michael’s lips, urging the other boy to open his mouth and when he did, Luke pushed it inside, licking the roof of Michael’s mouth, the inner side of his cheeks and then his tongue. As Luke twirled his tongue around his, the older boy parted his legs more than it already was, causing Luke to fall between them. The younger boy moaned when Michael rotated his hips against his and in turn, Luke thrust forward at a spot behind Michael’s balls. He repeated that action while Michael impatiently rubbed his penis against the skin of his stomach; the head of his dick was so close to Michael’s hole and it was practically like they were fucking. Propping himself on his elbows, Luke looked at Michael, who was breathing faster and his skin was flushed. He pecked the older boy’s lip one last time and pulled away to again kneel between Michael’s legs.

“Injection time,” Luke smiled as he grabbed the bottle of lube that he had set on the floor earlier.

Michael hummed in response when he finally understood what Luke had meant by injection. He took his erection into his hand and lazily stroked it while Luke coated himself. When Michael let out a moan, Luke lifted his eyes to look at him and then at the door; if Michael did not plan on keeping it low, they would have company soon. As he got up, Michael lifted his head and frowned but he dropped it back down onto the pillow when he realised Luke was only locking the door. The younger boy repositioned himself at Michael’s entrance and wasted no time to push the head inside. He closed his eyes and gasped as more and more of his length disappeared into Michael. He pulled out ever so slightly at first but the moment he went back inside, he pulled back swiftly and almost immediately buried himself inside. His hips were moving quickly and his thrusts were short and sharp; even though Michael was quite tight around him, that did not prevent Luke’s hips to rapidly move back and forth. He placed a hand behind Michael’s knee and set his foot on the backrest of the couch as he pushed the other leg off the couch, spreading him further apart and giving himself more access to the older boy’s hole.

Luke slapped the hand that Michael had unmoving around his dick away and replaced it with his own. He moved it up and down the length at the same pace as his hips, quickly working on his penis as well as in his ass. His eyes stayed glued on Michael, who let out a gasp as he parted his lips and threw his head backward, and Luke thrust harder into his ass while tightening his fist around his cock. When Michael squeezed his eyes tight and thrust into his hand, Luke knew he was close and twisted his finger around his erection, adding more pressure, as he jerked him off while quickly moved in and out of his ass. That was all it took for Michael to spill his load onto Luke’s hand and onto his stomach. When he was sure he got everything out, Luke gradually stopped the movements of his hand whereas the movements of his hips never faltered. He bit the side of his bottom lips as he looked at Michael face and he smiled. It looked like his plan of getting Michael all sweaty was quite a success; Michael had his eyes were closed, he was breathing rapidly though his parted lips, his damp hair was sticky to his forehead and he was covered with tiny beads of sweat.

Placing his hands on Michael’s hips, Luke tilted his head backward and every time he pulled nearly all the way out of Michael, he rotated his hip and went back in with a little grunt. He had slowed down the pace but was still going considerably fast. When Michael opened his eyes again, a smile instantly formed on his lips; Luke looked like he was close and was working his way towards his orgasm. His head was hitting the armrest each time Luke would thrust in him but Michael was too busy looking at the little frown that would form on Luke’s forehead every now and then to bother. As Michael squeezed his muscles around him, Luke cursed and pulled back all the way, only to push back in sharply. It went on and on for long minutes, until Luke came into Michael with a moan. His hips came to a halt and he dropped himself on top of the older boy as he also tried to catch his breath. He smiled when Michael ran his hand up and down his back and he pulled away to look into his eyes. Shortly after, he placed a quick kiss to Michael’s lips and moved away to grab the towel that he had brought along. With it, he gently dabbed the sweat off Michael’s body.

“You came prepared?”

“I told you, I did my research and I wanted to help you out.”

“I thought you were kidding.”

“What? You think I don’t have any common sense and all I ever think about is sex?” Luke huffed.

“Of course not… but I just thought, never mind, let’s cuddle,” Michael shrugged.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Worn out and sleepy,” the older boy yawned.

“Let’s get you to your bunk, then.”

Michael shook his head and pulled Luke back beside him, spooning him and closing his eyes.

**147 Minutes Later**

Luke blinked and adjusted his eyes to the dim light around him when he felt a hand on his penis. He breathed heavily through his mouth and tried to go back to sleep, thinking he was only dreaming but then, he felt something poking his butt. Humming low in his throat, he again opened his eyes before turning his head to look at Michael.

“What are you doing?” Luke mumbled sleepily.

“Returning the favour,” Michael whispered into his ear before sucking on his earlobe.

“I thought you were worn out and sleepy.”

“Yeah, but your injection turned out to be quite effective and I’m wide awake,” Michael laughed as his hand kept tugging on Luke’s penis. “Get on your back.”

Luke scratched his head and groaned as he tried to shift and almost falling asleep again but he found himself being pulled by the older boy, who pushed him onto his back and settled between his legs, which he opened widely. He again took Luke’s dick into his hand and directed it to his lips. Michael traced his lips with the head and took it into his mouth, immediately sucking on it. Luke cursed when Michael’s lips touched his hipbone and his eyes, which were threatening to close, flew open as he felt himself grow harder against Michael’s tongue. Not giving Michael the time and opportunity to move around him, Luke grabbed a handful of his hair and thrust into his mouth, moaning when Michael did not pull back; Michael closed his eyes and let Luke fuck his mouth. Michael stayed still and pressed his lips lightly around Luke’s cock, glad that the younger boy was not going too deep because he would not have been able to handle him if that was the case. One of his hand was rubbing Luke’s balls and the other one was pumping himself while Luke’s hand held his head, and his hips, which were in the air, were going up and down as his dick went in and out of Michael’s eager mouth.

Finally, Michael pulled away with a pop and licked his lips before licking the underside of Luke’s erection, all the way from the head to the base. He stopped at his balls, which he took into his mouth, one at a time and alternating between the two of them. Michael rolled his tongue around Luke’s testicle before grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth and laughing when Luke hissed. His mouth did not stop there and, pushing Luke’s legs closer to his chest and folding him in half, he ran his tongue along his crease, from his balls to his lower back and back to his balls before pulling away and biting his lip. Taking advantage of the fact that Luke’s ass was exposed, Michael raised a hand and connected it with his ass cheek, with a loud smack. Luke hissed at the sudden pain but let out an appreciative sound when Michael rubbed at the spot, which he again spanked and rubbed. He closed his eyes and gripped the edge of the couch as Michael pushed his ass cheeks apart and his tongue circled his entrance, lightly grazing Luke’s hole. As soon as the tip of the older boy’s tongue pushed inside of him, a moan left Luke’s mouth and he pushed onto Michael’s tongue.

Michael wriggled his tongue inside, pulling back a little and pushing the tip back in as he pressed a palm flat against Luke’s stomach to hold him still. He pressed his lips against Luke’s hole and sucked on it before going to lap at it. He pulled back a little, licked his lips and connected his mouth to the inner side of Luke’s ass cheek, close to his entrance. Michael grazed that particular spot with teeth, gently biting on it, before trailing his mouth back to his hole and sucking on it continuously. Licking Luke’s hole one last time, Michael pulled away, earning a whine from Luke but he ignored the younger boy. Instead, he coated his fingers with some lube and wasted no time to pushed two halfway into Luke’s ass. He connected his other hand to Luke’s ass, again causing Luke to let out a pained cry, and while he harshly pushed the rest of his fingers inside, he rubbed at the redden spot. Once they were completely buried in Luke, he curled them a couple of times before pulling them out and then repeating the same thing. Luke squirmed under him and pushed onto Michael’s fingers as the older boy shoved them back in him and he cursed when Michael again curled them. He was enjoying the feel of Michael’s finger in him but unfortunately, it did not last as long as Luke had wanted it to.

Michael pulled his fingers away and, after coating his penis, he pushed it all the way inside of Luke. Almost immediately, he pulled his dick out and sharply pushed it back inside, rotating his hips a few times and went back to the back and forth movements. Luke locked his legs around Michael’s waist and pulled him deeper in him as he also rotated his hips against Michael. He gasped when the older boy took one of his nipples between his thumb and index and tugged on the bud before moving to the other one. Taking hold of Michael’s hand, Luke pulled the older boy forward and caused Michael to crash into his chest. Once Michael’s face was close to his, Luke claimed his lips and kissed him vigorously but that time, Michael decided to lead things. He took Luke’s bottom lip between his teeth and he sucked on it before tugging on it. Then, he trailed his mouth to Luke’s neck, where he left more kisses, and at the same time, the pace that his hips had set quickened. Michael straightened himself and set Luke’s legs on his shoulders as he wrapped a hand around Luke’s penis. He pumped it at the same speed as the movements of his hips and it seemed like his hand and hips were racing against time.

Michael alternated the pressure that his fist was exerting as it went up and down along Luke’s length and with his other hand, he again spanked Luke. Squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lower lip, Luke shot his load onto his stomach and exhaled deeply through his mouth. He relaxed his muscles and tried to breathe normally as Michael kept pounding in his ass. Letting go of Luke’s dick, the older boy wiped his hand on Luke’s thigh and pulled out of him before crawling up Luke’s body and settling onto his chest as he took his own erection into his hand and rigorously pumped it. Michael closed his eyes and squeezed his fist around the length; he was desperate for some relief. As he felt a familiar sensation in his stomach, Michael pushed the head of his penis past Luke’s parted lips and emptied himself into his mouth. Once he milked himself completely, Michael pulled away and sat beside Luke, who swallowed everything and also moved into a sitting position before placing a kiss to Michael’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and pulled him closer as the older boy tried to catch his breath.

“That’s enough sex for tonight. Let’s go to our bunks before you have any more ideas. You have to rest,” Luke stated.

“But I don’t want to move,” Michael yawned.

“Fine, I’ll see you in the morning,” Luke nodded and grabbed his clothes before leaving to his bunk.

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

“Good morning, sleepy heads,” Michael smiled brightly as he walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning?” Calum laughed. “It’s past noon.”

“You look… fine?” Ashton said, with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course, I’m fine,” Michael laughed and sat beside the drummer.

“Weren’t you sick, yesterday?”

“I was but I got an injection in my bottom,” Michael said and Luke, who was sitting beside Calum, laughed.

“I thought you didn’t want an injection,” the oldest of them pointed out.

“I know but my hot doctor convinced me,” Michael chuckled and Ashton and Calum stared at him.

“Am I the only one who thinks something is fishy?” the bassist looked at Ashton.

“Nope, you’re not the only one,” Ashton eyed Luke, whose lips were still swollen from heavily making out with Michael the previous night. “That look,” he pointed at Luke. “And that attitude,” he pointed at Michael. “Those are clearly giving them away. Fuck guys, can’t you just follow a simple rule?”

“Ask yourself that question first,” Luke commented.

“Yeah, but couldn’t you control your dick for once? Michael was sick,” Ashton shook his head.

“Yeah and thanks to me, he’s not anymore.”

“You guys are sex addicts, who are horny for your bandmates,” the drummer sighed.

“Umm… you do realise that you are part of the ‘you guys’, right?” Michael nudged him in the side.

“I’m gonna ignore you. You know what I really think? Your whole ‘I’m so sick and I wanna be left alone’ thing was partly a little bit of temperature and mostly drama. You’re a drama queen, Michael.”

Michael scoffed. “Drama queen and me? Talk for yourself.”

“Admit it you are.”

“No, I’m not. If there’s anyone who’s a drama queen here, that would be you… and Luke.”

“What?” Luke lifted his eyes and looked at Michael as if he had grown a second head. “No, that would be you two,” he pointed at Ashton and Michael. “And the thing is, the older you get, the worse you get.”

“You’re right Luke. The older Michael gets, the more dramatic he gets,” Ashton laughed. “And you’re no less. You two are like the Drama Queen and Drama Princess.”

Calum looked at his bandmates one at a time; he knew if he did not intervene, it would start something that would not end soon. “You know what guys? I think you’re all tied at first place for being drama queens. You don’t have to fight.”

“Fuck you all!” Ashton got up and left. “I’m meditating in my bunk and I’ll rip apart anyone who disturbs me.”

“I think you got him mad,” Luke said quietly.

“Yeah and he’s probably brooding in his bunk instead of meditating,” Michael added.

“I know Ashton. He’ll be fine in a few minutes. Just leave him to himself,” the bassist shook his head and went back to his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
